


unspoken

by bennys_cologne



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex, Short & Sweet, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: This is basically plotless Chunk/Benny smut becuase I start to really like the Pairing...(...)They collapsed onto the big king-sized bed, panting and exhausted. “Wow” The dark haired man said when he had finally catched his breath, his body ached, but in a good way, and guessing by the sounds he was making, so was Chunk. (...)





	unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, thanks to everyone for liking my last one shot, I plan on doing much more! Here´s another one, sorry that it is so short, I swear I´m writng on something longer but it´ll take time. By the way I´m 16 episodes into Bull and have amighty need to talk about it with someone, so, hit me Up on Tumblr: same username as here.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Uh, faster Chunk!” Benny groaned breathless, hiding his blushing face in the crook of his lover´s neck. Chunk´s moans filled the room while he was pounding into the smaller man in a fast pace, his muscular arms fixed on Benny´s hips, holding him in place. “Shit, shit, shit... I´m so close!” The lawyer announced, when Chunk started hitting his prostate with every trust. “Me too. Oh god, I´m gonna-...” 

Another sharp jerk and then the stylist was coming, buried deep inside of his lover, with a broken moan. Benny followed not soon after, his orgasm hitting him so hard, he saw white. When he came back to himself, Chunk was stroking through the lawyers dark hair, pressing a kiss on top of it. Benny winced when Chunk slowly pulled out, making an effort not to hurt his lover.

They collapsed onto the big king-sized bed, panting and exhausted. “Wow” The dark haired man said when he had finally catched his breath, his body ached, but in a good way, and guessing by the sounds he was making, so was Chunk. They lay in each other’s arms until it got too uncomfortable and Chunk got up to clean the sticky mess they had created and to toss the condom into the bin. 

When he re-entered the room, he was holding a washcloth and a single water bottle in his hands. “Here. You just lost a lot of salt, remember to stay hydrated.” Chunk winked. Benny groaned and took the bottle, taking a sip before handing it back to Chunk.  
“Thanks” The stylist still sounded out of breath. Benny let his body fall back onto the bed stretching his smaller body, chuckling. “God, I think you just fucked the living hell out of me!” Chunk´s eyes widened and he nearly choked on his water at the lawyer´s words. “Don´t say these kind of things.” He sounded flustered.

“Why?” Benny asked with a sheepish grin as Chunk crawled on top of him, pressing kisses to the lawyer’s upper body. “Because” He pressed a promising kiss to Benny´s throat, feeling the other man´s pulse under his lips. “They make me want to ride your ass all over again.”

“Uhh, I don´t think I can come a second time so soon.”

“Me neither.” They both laughed at that, instead pulling the covers up and snuggling against each other so that the taller man was spooning Benny. “Okay, we should sleep.” Chunk announced to which Benny responded with a hum. “Probably. G´night, I love you.” The smaller man´s heart jumped when he realized what he just said. “I mean... I-“ Oh god, he thought, what he had was so fresh, what if he had overstepped his boundaries? Neither one of them had said these words until now; maybe Chunk didn´t felt the same? Benny was dying of embarrassment. 

“I love you too.” Chunk whispered into his ear, sounding already half asleep. Benny relaxed visibly, while he turned in the stylists arms, leaving one last kiss on Chunks lips before falling asleep.


End file.
